


Afterglow

by hisokun



Series: Cigarette Teeth [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokun/pseuds/hisokun
Summary: Deleted.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Cigarette Teeth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732690
Kudos: 135





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written a fic in forever, sorry if i'm Rusty

As I’ve stated in the description, I have now deleted all the chapters in this fic, and the sequels following the story. 

This fic has accumulated a nearly overwhelming amount of hate in the past five years, and frankly, I’m exhausted. I tried my best not to let it get to me, but I’m still human. This fic was supposed to be my pride and joy, but it ended up becoming a creation I wish I never wrote in the first place. My time in this fandom was almost horrible, simply because I wrote this story. 

Some hate towards this fic, I never got directly, but I do see comments on it online, specifically from twitter. One post that pushed me to this point was [this one](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/600146142642044938/763745307804172338/Screen_Shot_2020-10-08_at_8.50.57_PM.png) in particular. I never thought that someone would actually be happy to know that my fic would receive this much hate; as a fellow content creator, I would have assumed that they would know better than to write this kind of comment, but I was obviously wrong. 

Regardless, this fic is deleted, and I will not be posting or involving myself in the Hunter x Hunter fandom again. 

Take care, 

Hisokun


End file.
